


Why just you 'n me when it could be Three?

by Rizzlemydizzlefizzle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Infidelity, Lance is a depresso expresso, M/M, No Beta, at the end, but not really, we just die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizzlemydizzlefizzle/pseuds/Rizzlemydizzlefizzle
Summary: Lance feels the loneliest when he's surround by loved ones.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Why just you 'n me when it could be Three?

He knows this is wrong, that Keith is happily married—been married for years, Lance was at their wedding!—and was only trying to comfort him in anyway he could. But Lance can’t stop. He can’t stop kissing him, he can’t stop running his fingers through Keith’s thick hair, he can’t stop wishing for more. Even though he knows...he knows Keith is only taking pity on him. And so if this kiss never ends, he’ll never have to face Keith. Lance can exist only in this moment, his lips wet and warm, the scratchy feel of hay at his back, the sound of Kaltenecker chewing her cud, the smell of must and Keith, the caress of the other’s hand on his cheek, the skin-warmed metal of the ring on his-

Guilt rushes through Lance a second time, bringing along the feeling of bile in his throat and tears pricking at his eyes. He pushes away from Keith and sits back in the hay, panting and trying to catch his breath. Suddenly everything is so overwhelming and Lance can’t, he can’t breathe. Because it’s not just the fact that he might have destroyed one of the bonds he holds most dear, but because he might have destroyed two. Because Keith is married to Shiro – and you don’t just forgive someone who makes a move on your significant other. Especially when you two were supposed to be friends, bonds built on trust, comrades you’ve gone through war with and knew their innermost thoughts. People you’ve connected to on an astral plane!

He vaguely registers that he is hyperventilating again; his stupid hyperventilating is what got him in this situation in the first place. When the harvests on the farm are over and things settle down, Lance is reminded of Allura. Of Coran. Of the old days when the Voltron team was together and everyday was an adventure exploring a new piece of the universe. Of having a purpose and being needed. When they came back to Earth, he needed time to grieve; working on the farm and being close to his family again for a few years gave him time to heal. But when he surfaced from his sorrow he found that everyone else had moved on, advanced, taken control of their lives and now were doing amazing things. While he was left behind, stuck.

For this year’s annual meetup, they all came to the family farm. For a while it was great, Lance always misses Pidge and Hunks jokes, Coran’s weird habits, Shiro’s booming laughter (He deserves happiness the most, after all he sacrificed) and Keith’s rare but warm smiles. They all chatted about what they were up to; interesting stories from the past year. And then...it got to be too much. Just a reminder of how far ahead in life they are, how much time has gone by. So when everyone dispersed to clean up after lunch Lance made his excuses and escaped to the barn where Kaltenecker lives; his happy place. But something on his face must have given him away because not moments after he shut the barn door and laid down in the straw, Keith came in asking if something was wrong. After a little game of cat and mouse where Lance tried avoiding answering with the truth, he gave up. Then it all came tumbling out, and then came the tears, and then the hiccuping, and then the anxiety attack with the hyperventilating. And Keith did his best to help, knowing that Lance is a very physically affectionate person he pushed past his own comfort zone and wrapped Lance up in a hug.

That’s where it started going downhill. The hug was nice, really nice, like Lance was starting to wonder if Keith had taken a hugging class kinda nice. He hadn’t been hugged by someone other than his family members since the last annual meetup, where Hunk had given him a great big ‘goodbye’ hug and then Shiro pulled him into a tight squeeze after. Keith held him strong and secure in his embrace. Their faces were so close. Lance couldn’t of stopped himself even if he tried.

Lance slowly comes back to himself a second time. At some point Keith had taken Lance’s hand and pressed it against his chest, helping Lance to unconsciously match Keith’s drawn-out even breathing. Lance looks up at Keith who has a pinched worried look on his face.

“Lance, are you OK?” which might not have been the best thing to start this conversation off with because, no, he is not ‘OK’. Lance just shakes his head and then gathering his breath, starts to do damage control. 

“Keith….I...I’m so so sorr-!” but then Keith cuts him off immediately. So much for damage control; probably nothing can be salvaged anyway.

“Were you serious about that kiss?” Keith asks with a stern face. “Because, I’m going to be honest, I was. Shiro has been worried about you all day. You might be able to hide whatever is going on from the rest of us but nothing gets past Shiro. This...this might not be the best time to tell you but I want to make sure there are no misunderstandings between us.” Keith closes his eyes and takes a breath, seemingly preparing himself. “Shiro and I have been thinking about this for the past year and a half….so, if you are open to it, we were wondering if you...would join us in our relationship?” He pauses and then looks straight into Lance’s eyes. “We both really like you. For a while now.” His eyes are bright and there is not a hint of embarrassment in his voice, but his ears are bright red.

Lance is shocked. That was nowhere near to what he was expecting to come out of Keith’s mouth. But he also can’t help but smile. Small, but then growing wider, unexpected glee filling him up. Like this was all he ever wanted and he never knew it. Asking Keith if this is a joke would no doubt just insult him, the other former paladin doesn’t joke like that, but he doesn’t know what to say. So Lance sits there, staring at Keith and grinning like mad. He probably looks like a loon. But he feels like a cloud. Like all his worries and the emotional exhaustion that happened just moments ago are a million miles behind them.

“Sorry, Shiro and I were supposed to wait after dinner tonight to ask you together.” Keith murmurs a little sheepishly, but throws Lance a small smile.

“Then I guess you’ll just have to ask again Samurai.” Lance says with a playful smirk. “But my answer will still be yes” He loops his arms around Keith’s neck and waits for Keith to close the distance.

He does.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I wrote this so long ago, quarantine really out here pushing me to post it. Would would've known  
> Shklance is hands down my fav ship; I'm sad I didn't fit any Shance in this but hopefully there will be next time.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
